


But... I love you!

by ReginaNocis



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Entrapta actually helps, F/F, Happy ending ahead!!, I just don’t want it to be over, Miscommunication, Post Season 5, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaNocis/pseuds/ReginaNocis
Summary: One month after their lives changed for good, Catra and Adora haven’t said those three little words again. Catra is just sure that means Adora doesn’t really want her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 212





	But... I love you!

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my tumblr, but I wanted to share it here.

It had been one month since their first kiss that had saved the world. One month since they’d confessed their love. One month since peace had finally broken out over Etheria. No more Horde, no more arguments, and no more conflict. And yet, in that month, neither of them had said those three important words again.

Sure, they still spent time together. They ate all of their meals together, and they were sharing a room. They held hands, and they kissed. There had been conversations about the past, and apologies had been exchanged and accepted. Everything should have been great. Right?

Every morning, as soon as they finished breakfast together, Adora made up a new excuse to get away. She was helping with peace treaties, helping to rebuild ruined homes, or sometimes helping Horde members to acclimate in this new peace. She never seemed to have time to do more than kiss Catra goodbye.

Catra tried to believe that it didn’t mean anything. She didn’t want to think that Adora had lost interest in her now that the war was over, or that she might regret saying it to begin with. And what if she’d only said it because she thought they were both going to die? She had an annoying tendency to say and do what others wanted over what she wanted for herself. It would be just like her to tell Catra what she thought she’d want to hear.

Since Adora didn’t seem to have time for her, Catra had been trying to find productive ways to spend her days. Glimmer and Bow were mostly avoiding her whenever Adora wasn’t with her, so she didn’t go out of her way to help them. Entrapta, on the other hand, seemed to genuinely enjoy her company. She spent most of her days holed up with the technology princess, handing her tools and venting to the one person who was guaranteed not to hear her and repeat what she said.

“I mean, it’s not like I don’t know what she’s doing. I don’t know why I thought I could be good enough for her. I’m the one who tried to end the world, after all. I’m the one who made her life miserable just because I wanted her attention. So of course she’s tired of me. Maybe... maybe I should just go,” she muttered, passing a wrench to Entrapta.

“No, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Entrapta replied as she took the wrench. Catra flailed and almost fell over in surprise.

“I’m sorry, what?” She demanded, crossing her arms. “And how do you know?”

“I don’t know much about relationships, or people in general, but aren’t they supposed to be about equality?” Entrapta asked, straightening from her crouched position and pushing her mask up to uncover her face. “You’re avoiding her just as much as she’s avoiding you. You’ve been spending your days with me.”

Catra wanted to argue, but found that she was completely right. She hadn’t tried to join Adora a single time. “Okay, maybe that’s true. But she hasn’t said anything!”

“Neither have you,” Entrapta pointed out. “And yesterday, when you were complaining about her never saying that she loves you, did it occur to you that you haven’t, either? Or maybe you have. I could be completely wrong.”

“You’re... not wrong,” Catra sighed. “When did you learn so much about this?”

“Perfuma told me that I’d learn a lot about people by watching and listening. Is it working?” Entrapta answered, grinning. Catra nodded, too engulfed in her thoughts to give a proper answer.

“I need to go talk to my... Adora,” she said quietly. She didn’t wait for an answer before leaving the room.

Adora was in their room, laying on the bed with her head in her hands. Catra could tell immediately that Adora was frustrated. She watched her for a few extra seconds before making any noise.

“Hey, Adora,” she said softly, leaning in the doorway.

“Catra!” Adora struggled to sit up quickly, blushing lightly. “You’re back. I thought you were busy with Entrapta.”

“And I thought you were busy... what was it today? Studying the alliance accords with Glimmer?” Catra shot back, but made sure there was no heat in her voice.

“Ah, yeah... but I gave up after the first hour. It turns out I’m no good at memorizing names and dates. I went to find you, but you were pretty engrossed in your work with Entrapta and I didn’t want to bother you,” Adora admitted.

“We’re both idiots,” Catra sighed.

“What? No we’re not!” Adora protested. Catra shook her head, smiling without humor.

“We suck at this relationship thing. We’ve been avoiding each other instead of talking things through. We’re hurting each other, Adora. Maybe we’re better off apart,” she replied.

“But... I love you!” Adora exclaimed. It was louder than she’d intended, Catra knew. “We knew this would be work, especially with our past. But I know we can work through this! I won’t lose you again. Unless... you don’t want me anymore?”

“I love you more than anything in the world,” Catra assured her. “And I promise to remember to say it more often.”

Their kiss didn’t save the world this time, but that didn’t make it any less important.

“Listen, I think I can sneak out tomorrow. If anyone has earned a day off, it’s us,” Adora offered, smiling. “What if we get out of here? Pack a picnic and go hide in the forest for a day?”

“That’s not very princess-y of you,” Catra pointed out. There was a warmth in her heart now, instead of a heaviness weighing her down. “But it does sound like a lot of fun. Is there a vehicle we can steal? I call driving!”

“Uh, no way! The last time I let you drive, you drove us into a tree!” Adora protested, giggling. She’d never looked more beautiful to Catra.

“Oh no, that was all _your_ fault!” Catra was laughing now, pulling Adora into a hug.

“Ha! You wish it was my fault. Actually, I thought we’d take Swift Wind, if that’s okay with you,” Adora told her.

“Your weird flying horse? He doesn’t like me,” Catra pointed out. She rested her head on Adora’s shoulder, enjoying the feeling of Adora’s arms tightening around her.

“He just doesn’t know you very well,” she protested. “But we could just walk.”

“Walking is good,” Catra agreed. “Leave after breakfast?”

“I’ll have the basket ready,” Adora promised.

It wasn’t a permanent solution, but it was a good start. They’d need to talk about more emotional subjects, and work through their past issues. But Catra knew that they’d make it through this. Their love was strong enough to survive whatever might come their way.


End file.
